


Kisses and Sweet Morning Tea

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude trying to hide he is sick and Byleth not having it, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Claude gets sick while visiting the monastery. His wife Byleth decides to take care of him.(Day 1 of Claudeleth Week: Comfort)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020, FE3H Kink Meme





	Kisses and Sweet Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Claudeleth Week (Late): Comfort
> 
> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are an adult, feel free to join :)
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

When Claude woke up with a fever, he knew Byleth would find out. She always had a sixth sense about when something was wrong. And if she knew he was sick, Byleth would insist he rest in bed until he felt better. But right now, he was visiting the monastery to talk about the state of affairs. He couldn’t afford the time to recover especially not when there was so much work to be done.

Looking back at what may have caused the fever, it probably was related to how he came to visit Byleth in winter. That was ill planning on Claude’s part. Almyra was always hot and he had adjusted to their seasons over the past few years of living there. So the colder air in Fodlan sent chills down his body. Even with heavier cloaks, he still found himself shivering outside. 

Now with his body feeling weak and freezing, it was going to be even harder going outside of the Archbishop’s cozy chambers. Claude would have to get dressed and bundle up even more to keep himself from getting worse, then trek the grounds through icy weather. At least it was in his favor that Byleth had already left their room for her early morning meetings. If she had been here, she would already have his schedule cancelled.

Claude slowly rose from the mattress, shrinking in on himself as his body protested him leaving the comfortable blankets. He briskly walked over to where his clothes lay haphazardly on a chair, dressing himself quickly before looking in a mirror. 

Well, he didn’t look any better than he thought he would. 

His face was flushed and sweaty from the fever, hair disheveled from restless sleep, and hickeys barely covered by the collar of his outfit. The bruises on his neck were the one thing he didn’t need to hide; he felt proud to have them glimpse into view so people knew his wife had claimed him. He was sure the church officials must have seen his marks on Byleth too when they had their meeting, which gave him some satisfaction.

From there, it was washing his face and trying to heat himself so his body wouldn’t shiver. The last thing Claude wanted was for someone to see him trembling and raise their concerns with Byleth.

“Claude?” 

_ Fuck. _

He could see Byleth walk into the room, coming in just as he was about to make his way out. It was just like his luck that she would find him right as he was about to slip away. 

“Hey love,” Claude said.

Byleth smiled and walked over to him. Claude held still and attempted a half-smile, hoping it would be enough to convince her everything was alright. She brought her hands up to his face, pressing her palms against his cheeks but pulled back from the heat radiating off his skin. 

“Are you alright? You feel hot,” Byleth said. 

“Been better, but I’m not sick.” Claude lied. 

Byleth crossed her arms, looking up to meet his gaze. He looked to the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes and watched as her foot tapped against the tile. As soon as he said sick, Byleth knew.

“Bed. Now.” 

“Worth a shot,” Claude shrugged as he resigned himself back to their bed.

He got under the heavy blankets and removed all of his clothing. The warmth provided some relief and comfort for his chilled body, despite knowing the setbacks that would come later. Claude could see Byleth leaving the room, presumably to cancel their councils for the meeting or find a stand-in for them. 

Byleth returned after some time with a bundle in her hands. 

“Seteth will stand in for me and Lorenz offered to take your appointments.” 

“I’ll have to thank them later,” Claude hummed. 

“I also grabbed medicine from Manuela for the fever.” 

He groaned at the mention of medicine, suddenly recognizing the cloth Byleth held. Claude had a high temperature once at the academy and having Manuela give him that bitter mixture was enough to convince him to not get sick again. Not to mention how badly it knocked him out after taking it. 

“You can’t avoid it. The sooner you take it, the better.”

“So cruel to your sick husband,” Claude said dramatically. 

Byleth raised an eyebrow and held out the medicine. Claude reluctantly took the pouch, knowing she was right. He gulped the small pills down, wincing from the flavor but managing all the same.

Byleth then gave him a kiss as a reward, and now he could taste her sweet morning tea on his lips instead. A big improvement of flavor in his opinion.

From there, she removed her clothes as well and joined him in bed. They were both on their sides, with Byleth wrapping herself around Claude. He pressed his back against her stomach, adoring the body heat she gave off against him. Her chest was pressed against his shoulders and the hot press of her breasts felt even more divine. 

“Better?” Byleth asked. 

Claude nodded, grabbing Byleth’s arm that was around him and pressed it to his chest. He then brought her hand up to kiss the knuckles gently before letting it rest over his heart. Byleth had once told him that she found his heartbeat a comforting sound to listen to when they fell asleep together. To her, it was a sign that Claude was still there with her.

And for Claude, he felt comfortable when Byleth was by his side. So for now, he could rest easy knowing Byleth would be there when he woke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
